Current bulk coffee display units generally include a set of bulk bins for holding coffee beans and a grinder for grinding the coffee beans. These displays are most often found in local supermarkets, coffee shops and other commercial boutiques where coffee is consumed and/or distributed. Each bin usually contains a different flavor of coffee bean and includes a nozzle for dispensing a desired amount of coffee beans. The grinder is commonly located on a shelf adjacent to the set of coffee bins and is merely displayed with the exterior housing of the grinder showing; the same as when the grinder was originally purchased from the grinder manufacturer.
Several grinders can be located within a single coffee display. Typically, the number of grinders included depends upon the number of coffee bins and the volume of commercial usage. The most common configuration of grinders allow the coffee beans to be emptied into the grinder from an opening located on the top surface of the grinder. This can be a problem for consumers that are not tall enough to reach the opening on top of the grinder. Further, as the coffee beans are poured from the bag into the grinder, coffee beans are often spilled onto the display unit and onto the floor creating product waste and unnecessary messes. Such spillage of product can create a potentially hazardous situation and can detract from the shopping pleasure of the consumers.
A common problem with such grinders and display units is that consumers are often uncertain where the coffee beans should be inserted for grinding. This problem can result in product failure and consumer dissatisfaction.
Another problem with current display units is confusion regarding the collection of the freshly ground coffee. In many instances consumers are puzzled as to exactly where the grounds come out of the grinder, and may not properly position their collection bag. This can result in a failure to collect all the coffee grounds. Consequently, a substantial loss in revenues will be encountered due to the wasted product.
Another potential problem is created when objects other than coffee beans fall into the grinder. This can create costly damage to the grinder and is a potential safety hazard.
A need, therefore, exists for a structure improving the functionality and appearance of grinders employed at various publicly accessible, commercial locations such as grocery stores and retail outlets. The present invention provides a shroud which overcomes many of the shortcomings associated with the prior grinders and display units.